Phosphorescent
by Kiwxi
Summary: Voldemort est mort, Seveus non. Hermione retourne a Poudlard  sans Harry et Ron  pour faire sa 7ème année. Içi c'est la fin de l'année. Extrait :"Elle pouvait s'en passer – pour le moment – mais son cœur ne pouvait se résoudre à ne pas l'appeller"


**Phosphorescent**

**Disclaimer :** Rien est a moi mais à J.

**Genre :** Romance/Humour (gros craquage de slip ^^)

**Rating :** T

**Couple :** HG/SS

**Résumé :** extrait : _Elle pouvait s'en passer – pour le moment – mais son cœur ne pouvait se résoudre à ne pas l'appeler._

**Note : **Alors avant toute chose c'est ma première fics non seulement sur le couple Hermione/Severus, mais aussi et surtout ma première fics sur le monde de Harry Potter. Ensuite je remercie chaleureusement ma petite Béta Carbo Queen, sans qui je n'aurais pas pu publier cette fics (et oui moi et les fautes de frappes, d'orthographes, les oublis de point, ...etc ^^"). Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong><em> Escape !<em>**

Elle avait voulu fuir la foule d'élèves environnant les bords du lac de Poudlard en ce beau temps. En réalité ce n'était pas une grande foule puisque la plupart étaient en sortie à Pré-au-Lard, encadrés par presque tous les professeurs. Mais elle avait besoin de calme. Pour une fois, elle ne voulait pas être en compagnie des autres, quels qu'ils soient. Elle voulait s'imprégner au mieux de cet espace durant les derniers jours qu'elle passerait au château. Elle y avait vécu sept ans. Certes, elle aurait pu imiter Harry et Ron et ne pas revenir faire sa septième année, étant donné qu'ils avaient su faire leurs preuves, quand ils étaient partis à la recherche des Horcruxes.

Mais Poudlard était tout même particulier. Pas seulement pour l'établissement en lui même - dont le prestige était connu dans le monde entier - mais aussi et surtout parce qu'elle y avait passé les sept années qui l'avaient vu évoluer, s'épanouir et surtout grandir et mûrir. Elle y avait passé, comme le reste des élèves, la plus grande partie de son adolescence. Et elle y avait vécu dans de moments forts et marquants, et ce dès sa première année. Qui aurait pu se vanter d'avoir failli être tué par un troll ? Ou encore d'avoir contribué à affaiblir le sorcier le plus puissant et le plus effrayant de tous les temps ?

Alors oui, elle voulait une dernière fois s'imprégner de ces lieux où elle avait tant vécu et tant appris. Et c'était - presque - parfait : un grand soleil, un ciel bleu et une légère brise. Elle pouvait s'en passer – pour le moment – mais son cœur ne pouvait se résoudre à ne pas l'appeler.

Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que la perfection ne soit atteinte, grâce à l'arrivée de son professeur de potions, qui à son tour s'allongea dans l'herbe à ses côtés.

- Heureuse ?

* * *

><p><strong><em> Do you smile ?<em>**

- Tu en doutes encore ?

Le sorcier esquissa ce qu'on pouvait appeler un sourire. C'était tout de même Severus Snape, la chauve-souris des cachots ! Il ne fallait pas non plus lui demander de sourire comme dans les publicités moldues pour dentifrice.

- Dans deux jours je quitte cette école pour entrer dans la vie active, accompagnée de l'homme que j'aime. Que demander de plus ?

- J'ai quelques idées la dessus. Étonnant qu'une certaine Miss Je-Sais-Tout très agaçante n'en ait pas fait de même.

- Quel dommage que vous pensiez cela de votre élève, Monsieur, car sachez que ce cher professeur de potions, glacial et irritant au possible, vient tout juste de tomber dans le piège de cette fameuse Miss Je-Sais-Tout.

- Développez ! demanda-t-il en essayant de mettre dans ce simple mot toute l'animosité qu'il utilisait envers les pires de ses élèves.

- N'avez-vous jamais remarqué l'horrible obscurité des cachots dans lesquels il s'enferme à longueur de temps ? Quelle chance que pour une fois quelqu'un arrive à l'en faire sortir par une journée ensoleillée !

A ces mots, l'homme en noir se rembrunit – intérieurement bien sûr -, blessé à l'idée que sa compagne puisse trouver son sombre mode de vie rébarbatif. Mais il connaissait son caractère de feu - un peu comme le sien d'ailleurs - et n'était pas d'humeur à se lancer dans une conversation houleuse. Pas maintenant. Malgré son manque d'enthousiasme, il choisit donc de continuer le jeu avec la jeune femme.

- Je vois.

* * *

><p><strong><em> Hermione ?<em>**

Mais Hermione n'en fut pas dupe. Elle le connaissait assez bien pour voir ce qui se passait dans sa tête, malgré sa carapace. Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser en le voyant pour la première fois, il y avait certains sujets qui paraissent anodins pour beaucoup mais qui étaient sensibles pour lui. Et c'était le cas de ses appartements au château.

Soudain, elle eut une idée pour le faire changer d'humeur. Elle espérait du moins que cela fonctionnerait. En tout cas, cela lui plaisait beaucoup à elle.

Face à ce silence, qui n'était pas dans les habitudes de la jeune femme, Severus tourna la tête, espérant y trouver un indice. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il remarqua le regard pétillant et bien malicieux, ainsi que ce grand sourire aux lèvres d'Hermione.

- Hermione ?

- Oui ?

- Qu'as-tu encore en tête ?

Ce n'était jamais bon signe lorsqu'elle avait ce regard. La dernière fois, il s'était retrouvé à faire la potion qu'il devait concocter pour l'infirmière de l'école uniquement vêtu d'un tablier – certes noir mais avec un canard jaune dessiné – et d'une charlotte sur les cheveux car_ 'ce __serait dommage qu'ils tombent dans le chaudron'_ quand il se serait penché.

Il reprit ses esprits quand sa voisine se leva, déterminée à rejoindre le château, de toute évidence pressée et en marmonnant dans sa barbe. Il ne la suivit que quelques secondes plus tard et ne pouvait donc pas comprendre ce qu'elle se disait a elle-même.

* * *

><p><strong><em> Dur dur de se concentrer<em>**

Severus Snape retourna à son bureau en espérant pouvoir trouver une occupation en attendant le retour de la Miss Je-Sais-Tout. Plus le temps passait et plus il ne savait où donner de la tête. Quoi qu'il fasse il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer – potions, relecture des corrections des Aspic, lecture d'un de ses livres,… - rien n'y faisait, son esprit était sans arrêt en train de se demander ce que mijotait sa compagne.

Ils s'étaient déjà donné rendez-vous le soir même dans ses appartements à lui, après le tour de garde de la jeune préfète-en-chef. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il allait passer les six prochaines heures à ruminer les idées les plus farfelues les unes que les autres en espérant être assez proche de celle qu'elle lui réservait. Car il n'en doutait pas, elle allait encore le forcer faire quelque chose qu'il n'aurait osé faire, ni même voulu et encore moins imaginé faire.

Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que cette Miss Je-Sais-Tout avait autant d'imagination pour ridiculiser d'autrui. Sûrement dû à sa fréquentation des jumeaux Weasley. Non mais pourquoi avait-elle eu le mauvais goût de sortir avec le dernier des fils Weasley ? Bon d'accord, ça n'avait duré que quelques mois, et ça n'avait jamais vraiment été sérieux, d'après ce qu'il en savait. Il n'était pas sûr que le jeune homme n'éprouve désormais plus _que_ des sentiments amicaux envers son ancienne petite amie. Il avait beau savoir qu'elle ne ressentait plus rien pour Weasley en dehors d'une profonde amitié, il ne pouvait s'empêcher à certains moments de ressentir de la jalousie à cause des anciennes relations amoureuses d'Hermione.

* * *

><p><strong><em> Plus jamais <em>**

- Non Hermione. J'ai eu la patience et la bonne volonté d'accepter ça, et c'est bien parce que tu insistais. Mais je te le répète, c'est la dernière fois que je porte ce … cette immonde _chose_ !

- Avec une petite moue, Hermione essaya de le calmer et par la même occasion de le faire changer d'avis :

- Mais c'est original, tu peux bien l'avouer !

- Ça, tu peux le dire !

- Et très drôle ! Regarde le bon côté des choses : si tu t'enfuies, je te, ou plutôt le, retrouve facilement.

Il ne répondit pas, mais lui lança en contrepartie un regard extrêmement glacial. Jamais ça n'avait été aussi glacial même de la part de Severus Snape. Et dans une pareille situation, elle en frissonna attendant les représailles.

Mais il reprit ses caresses qui au fur et à mesure se faisaient plus langoureuses, ce qui fit oublier à la jeune femme pendant quelques instants qu'elle aurait le droit à la colère de son compagnon.

_Non, mais quelle idée ! Qui était le petit prétentieux qui avait inventé le préservatif phosphorescent ?_ Cette fois Severus allait devoir être très, très inventif pour se venger comme il se devait de cette foutue Miss Je-Sais-Tout.


End file.
